


Ночное приключение

by bhbyf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf





	Ночное приключение

В первый раз Норма попросилась на улицу в семь вечера. Для традиционной последней прогулки было еще рано, но Аня решила не мучить собаку. В конце концов, или выведет на улицу ее еще раз. Или же завтра встанет пораньше: все равно ведь выходной, вернется с прогулки – доспит сколько нужно. 

На прогулку Аня собралась как приличная собачница: надела старые спортивные штаны и куртку, обула ботинки. На улице было уже темно, но еще довольно людно: после учебно-рабочего дня жители сползались не быстро. К тому же, была пятница, и у большинства причин спешить не было. 

Они с Нормой обошли школьную площадку, прогулялись по аллее, которая тянулась вдоль огромного дома, называемого в народе «китайская стена», вышли к магазину, потусовались на пустыре у старого недостроя и пошли домой. 

Во второй раз Норма решила идти гулять почти в десять. Аня как раз смотрела пятничное шоу «Бытовая мощь». В нем бабки-ведуньи соревновались, кто точнее и страннее угадает историю или предмет, загаданные ведущим. Фавориткой Ани была баба Ника, которая обладала удивительным талантом ворожить по консервации. С помощью малосольных огурцов в томатном соке баба Ника как раз сумела выйти на любовника главной героини и узреть его долгоиграющий финансовый кризис, когда Норма прибрела со свой лежанки и уткнулось носом в колени.

\- Дай досмотреть, эпизод важный! – махнула рукой Аня.

Норма тяжело вздохнула и переступила с лапы на лапу.

\- Вот так припекло, да? – язвительно поинтересовалась Аня.

Норма вздохнула еще раз.

\- Хорошо, хорошо, - Аня подняла руки, словно сдаваясь. – Одеваюсь!

На этот раз Аня натянула широкие штаны и свитер поверх домашней одежды. И гулять они пошли сначала на пустырь к магазину, а потом вывернули на проспект. Людей на улице было уже немного, а вот машин на дороге еще вполне достаточно. 

\- Фу, - вынесла вердикт Аня. – Или домой пошли, или в парк. А то дышать тут выхлопными газами как-то даже не смешно.

Норма на секунду задумалась и радостно погребла домой. 

\- Ну, вот и славненько! – согласилась Аня. 

В третий раз на улицу Норма попросилась уже поздно ночью. Аня проснулась от того, что по лицу кто-то провел мокрой тряпкой. Внезапный испуг быстро сменился пониманием, когда ухо уловило характерное поскуливание. 

\- Что, припекло? – сердито спросила Аня.

Услышав, что хозяйка проснулась, Норма застучала хвостом. 

\- А потерпеть до утра? Дважды же с вечера ходили! – простонала Аня. 

Ответом ей стал только бодрый стук, который азбукой Морзе на собачьем языке передавал что-то, что, по-видимому, должно было означать: «Какой потерпеть, хозяйка? До какого утра? Собирайся! Надо идти, бегом-бегом!».

Аня еще раз застонала, но с кровати встала.

\- Мы быстро. Справишь свои дела – и домой, - строго предупредила она.

Но то ли Норме только это и было нужно, то ли у нее был какой-то хитрый план на это случай. Поэтому ни оптимизма, ни энтузиазма у нее не уменьшилось. 

Сильно одеваться Аня не стала: накинула длинное пальто, обвязалась поверх него толстым шарфом. А гулять они пошли к магазину. 

Пока Норма старательно обхаживала и обнюхивала заброшенную клумбу, Аня посмотрела направо. Магазин был уже закрыт из-за позднего времени. На пустой улице, в свете далекого тусклого фонаря он казался давно заброшенным. И Аня вдруг представила, что на самом деле это странное, проклятое место, и сейчас оттуда вылезет монстр и… 

Аня вздрогнула.

\- Хватит себя пугать, - вслух вполголоса сказала она себе, - там ничего нет. Это просто магазин ночью. Я хожу туда днем – и никто меня не ест. И сейчас никто не тронет. Я просто себя накрутила и все.

Но глаза невольно возвращались к магазину. Было в нем при скупом уличном освещении что-то жуткое, настораживающее. Казалось, сквозь темные окна кто-то внимательно и неотрывно смотрит на улицу, выслеживая поздних прохожих.

\- У нас даже никто не пропадал здесь, - прошептала Аня. – Пошли бы слухи…

Темный магазин зловеще молчал. 

\- У тебя целые окна и двери, - в горле сразу пересохло, голос сел. – Если бы в тебе жило чудовище, оно должно было бы как-то выбираться на поверхность. И вряд ли у него были возможности открывать окна или двери, тем более, поставленные на сигнализацию. 

Тут за спиной послышался странный звук. Аня закричала, мгновенно обернулась и увидела, как с другой стороны дороги к ней идет мужчина. Он был высоким, худым, одетым в странный плащ. Но не это привлекало внимание в незнакомце. Один фонарь он уже прошел, до следующего было еще далеко, поэтому лица человека видно не было. Но что-то с этим человеком однозначно было не так. 

Он шел маленькими, неуверенными шажками, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Дойдя до небольшого пригорка, мужчина приостановился, потом попробовал идти дальше, но у него не получалось. На один полушаг вперед у него приходился почти полноценный шаг назад. После третьей попытки он приостановился передохнуть. Потому опять пошел вперед. Он не ругался, не орал – только странно, по-ежиному пыхтел и ухал. Лица его так и не было видно – только бледные мазки и черные провалы, при этом его голова была опущена. 

Норма наконец-то оторвалась от своих собачьих дел и подняла глаза. Несколько секунд она рассматривала незнакомца – а потом подняла морду вверх и протяжно, тяжело завыла. Мужчина отреагировал на это по-своему. Он запыхтел и заухал еще сильнее – и принялся идти вперед. Его усилия увенчались успехом: каждый раз шаг вперед оказывался больше, а шаг назад меньше. При этом мужчину сильно раскачивало, словно невидимый ветер валил его с ног, а он не давался.

Чувствуя, как встают волосы дыбом, Аня дернула Норму за поводок и рванула домой. Обычно норовистая в том, что касается прогулок, в этот раз собака не протестовала и бежала домой едва ли не быстрее хозяйки.

Отдышалась Аня только дома – тогда, когда закрыла дверь на все замки и даже редко используемую цепочку, и дважды все перепроверила. Из-за пережитого нервного потрясения сон ушел, словно и не было его.

Аня заварила чай, села с кружкой возле окна и принялась всматриваться во тьму. И Ане все чудилось, что там, на улице, шатаясь и по-ежиному пыхтя, ходят странные тени. Очень скоро от напряжения заболели глаза, началась мигрень. 

\- Надо идти спать, - сказала она себе. – Наступит утро, и все закончится. Все странности окажутся просто сном и выкрутасами расшатанных нервов. 

И просидела у окна еще четверть часа.

Потом усталость все-таки взяла свое. Аня вернулась в постель, поначалу долго ворочалась, просыпаясь, едва начав засыпать. А потом все-таки провалилась в сон, где за ней темными тенями, пыхтя и пошатываясь, ходили чудовища. И утро все не наступало.


End file.
